Exception
by huejaded965
Summary: Silver hair is heir. Red hair is unlucky. What would happen if the redhead is allowed to live? OC x ?
1. Once in a generation

**As you could guess, this is my first fanfic for HunterxHunter. Not sure if I ought to continue this but you wouldn't know unless you try, right? Please, enjoy.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

**Prologue: Once in a generation**

Who in the right mind know not about the Zoldycks? Just by mentioning the word 'Zoldyck', at once people tremble with fear.

The Zoldyck family is known far and wide for its deadliest assassins the world has ever had. For generations after generations, they killed their targets quickly and efficiently, gruesome yet skilled. Thanks to the severe training that they had undergo since they were born. And in this family of assassins, the child who was born with silver hair is known to be the prodigy child. Often, males would have this unusual trait. To put it simply, they are their heir.

Despite of this famous trait, there is one that has not been known wide world. Only they themselves, the Zoldycks, knew. This legendary secret – or some might call it a myth – is the **red one.** It has been said that these breeds are rare. In contrast to the silver hair, females would have this trait as it had been recorded in the past. They are quite similar, a prodigy child yet they do not act as the heir.

These 'red one' are different and to some extent, alarming. Without doubt, they have the skills of a qualified assassin as required and perhaps, may even surpass the rightful successor. However, the fact that female possess empathy and maternal instincts, this poses a threat to their reputation, regardless of how skilled they are in the art of killing. Fortunately, males have the tendency to be produced rather than females. Yet, this little possibility is not to be taken lightly.

Only time alone could tell the arrival of their birth. And when it does, there is no choice but to kill them.

* * *

Kikyo Zoldyck, the wife of Silva and the mistress of the Zoldyck family had given birth to two healthy boys and now are training to be assassins as expected in the family. She very much is proud of her children yet she had yet to have what she always wanted, a daughter. She yearns for another female in the family to accompany her and of course create a mother daughter bonding. Furthermore, who else would wear her old clothes? In fact, she could have the pleasure of spending their fortune on dressing her daughter up with various clothes.

Of course, Kikyo knew that this is a wishful thinking.

Prior to three years of giving birth to her second child, Milluki, she was again expected to have a baby. Once more, she hoped that this third child in her womb would be a girl. Even if it turns out to be a boy, she would always give her love and care, nevertheless.

. . .

It was autumn when the news of the Zoldyck family is having another addition to the family. Once more, screams of agony and excruciating pain echoed throughout the corridors of the mansion. Obviously, as an assassin, Kikyo is immune to the pain but she tends to exaggerate small things to get her husband's attention. Silva, on the other hand, was unfazed and had no worries. He waited in his quarters while his wife is giving birth to his third child. What worries him is the possibility of this third child being the red one as stated in their family history. He feared what his ancestors had predicted would come true and struck his family with misfortune.

As the scream finally subsides, Zeno, Silva's father, came to him with news of his new-born child. However, he had a grim expression bore on his face. "Congratulations my son, you have a daughter." Zeno waited for his son's reply, musing what he would do.

Without any explanation, Silva instantly knew what his father had meant. Females are rarely born into the Zoldycks. It is certain that she would be the red one. He knew that this belief is considered an omen but Silva is not a superstitious man. He liked to be precautious.

Leaving his chamber, Silva strode along the corridors and into Kikyo's room. As he stepped into the room, a red bob caught his attention. This confirmed his assumption. The scenery in front of him is rather happy, with Kikyo smiling blissfully at him. In her arms is his daughter. He was granted with an adorable baby girl with red hair sleeping soundly.

"Anata, we finally have a daughter!" Kikyo exclaimed happily.

Judging by her happiness, Silva knew that Kikyo would never agree with him, she would have to interfere with his plans of killing this baby. After all, he knew her desire of wanting a daughter and as a husband, he slightly want his wife to have her wish. He decided.

Silva Zoldyck is going to keep the baby.

Needless to say, he is fully aware of the consequences in his actions. In spite of this, Silva would solve anything. He is certain. With his ways of teachings, he could erase the empathy of the girl and perhaps, change the destiny that his ancestors had imposed.

* * *

**That's it folks! I hope you enjoy it coz I did! Are they slightly OOC (out of character)? If they do, guess I should've pay more attention to them when I was watching the anime o.O**

**Before saying 'the Zoldycks never have red hair' or something along those lines, I'm the one who's doing the writing. Think of it as a new family history for the Zoldycks ^^**

**So please, drop any suggestions, compliments, positive response, your opinion and reviews and whatever you feel like doing. I want to avoid flames though but I would never learn my mistakes because of that. It's my first after all…**


	2. Remember what I have taught you

***Sigh* Sighing is bad luck. Maybe that's why I'm having no luck then… Oh well. **

**Thanks to those that had reviewed and sorry to Aleki- I don't understand what you are saying! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"speech", '_thoughts', **emphasis**_

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own HunterxHunter until the end of this fanfic. Only my OC, Akiko.

* * *

**Remember what I have taught you**

10 years later…

Deeper into the mansion, there stood Silva Zoldyck in one of its rooms, observing the progress of one particular child. The child, not older than ten years of age, was enduring the pain she currently face. Despite her condition, she was not in real danger as one would expect for an assassin. The girl has silky red hair, reflecting her persistency and firm, monochrome eyes that seems to be lit with an empty gleam.

Every second, every minute, volts of electricity was administered into the small body. As if she was in a trance, she felt nothing. Nothing at all. Like a walk in the park.

"Wake up," ordered a confident voice.

At once, the empty eyes were full of life. Trying her best to not be rude, she suppresses her yawn but the fact she was tied onto a chair did not help at all. Silva shook his head at his daughter's actions. Unlike her brothers, she was difficult to handle, like her mother. Even so, she has shown quite remarkable results in his care. From various electrocutions, poisonings and punishments, she had developed tolerance towards these mere trainings.

One day she would be a fine assassin, expected from his own offspring; defying their predictions.

* * *

"'Remember what I have taught you', he said. Why's he saying that?" voiced a childish tone.

"If I were you," replied an older, monotonous voice, "I shouldn't complain,"

Currently, two figures – a boy and a girl, were standing on one of the branches of a nearby tree. They were on a mission, the girl's mission. And he was there to observe her.

"But –" she was cut short when they saw two men came out of the building.

With a nod, the redhead began her mission: retrieving the classified documents. If possible, leave no witnesses alive. In short, simply kill all that stood in the way.

"Huh?" said one of the guards, noticing a girl in the area.

"Hey, kid. You shouldn't be here." As the men approached her, she glanced up and smiled.

**_Show no mercy._**

With a single lash of her hidden threads, the head of one of the guards was cleanly cut off. Before his friend could even have a chance to figure out what has happened, he too was taken down. The threads, now visible, were glistened by blood. It then trickles down, soaking the ground with the thick, red liquid.

**_Let there be no hesitation. _**

Entering the building, more guards were stationed. They were startled of the girl's sudden intrusion. Where did she come from? Little did they know, they were about to join their fallen comrades. In mere seconds, the girl had created a gruesome sight to behold. The inhabitants, covered in red. With no further obstacles, she easily obtained the mentioned item.

"Not bad," greeted a familiar voice. "I would have done it less chaotic than you."

"Says you!" she replied and sticks out her tongue. "Whatever, let's just report this to father."

In less than an hour, the pair finally arrived at their destination. Their first priority: reporting the concluded mission. Hoping she had done well, they advance to the vast chamber. Awaiting them inside was none other than Silva, with both arms and legs crossed on his seating. Nodding, his raven haired son approached him and reported the findings.

"Good work," the head of the family finally spoke. "However," he gazed his eyes upon his daughter. "It is less than what I had expected from you. Illumi," he then turned to his eldest son, "she is in your care now."

"Yes, father."

Bowing to the man in front, they then took their leave.

"Aniki!" exclaimed the girl as soon as the door closed. "I did pretty good, ne? I know I did! But why does father says I'm not good enough?"

"It was probably your excitement of impressing father," he replied apathetically.

"Duhh… Of course it is!"

"Well, he's not impressed then." Before listening to any more of her protests, Illumi then walks away, leaving an annoyed redhead behind as a result.

Fortunately for her, a certain raven hair appeared. But unfortunately for him, she was another addition to make life worse for him than it already has. Earlier than usual, the girl was greeted with a 'Go away' response from his otaku brother.

"What're you doing?" she merely asked, ignoring his displeasure.

"I said, 'Go away'."

The obese boy continued his way, not stopping for a conversation. Much to his dismay, she followed him and worse, even bombarded him with ludicrous questions.

"Why?"

"I say so."

"Why do you say so?"

"Maybe a certain someone is annoying."

"Now, who could that be?" He rolled his eyes. "Aww… C'mon, Milli. I just wanna know what you're doing!"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?!" Milluki (or what she called 'Milli') replied, obviously provoked. "It's none of your business anyway." All of a sudden he stopped, grinning devilishly.

Soon enough, his savior has come. "Akiko, there you are!" called a high-pitched voice. The owner was a tall woman, elegantly dressed, beautiful, and… excited.

"What is it mother?" the redhead, Akiko, asked sweetly after giving a quick glare at her brother.

"Come with me. I just bought this dress that would suit you. You must try it on!"

"Mother…" she started politely. "You know I don't wear dresses. Besides, it always gets in my training."

In truth, Kikyo was slightly disappointed with her daughter's reply. Despite of this, she knew her daughter well. Akiko used to be eager on trying new dresses in her younger days, admiring Kikyo's beauty and becoming like her – both an assassin and a beauty. However, her husband kept taking her away from her. Always training her and make no time for her little girl to dress up as a fine lady. Eventually, their time was limited and once in a while (or rarely), she would try the dress Kikyo especially bought for her. But this time…

This time, she intends to spend a mother daughter bonding with her.

"But sweetheart," Kikyo pressed on, coaxing her daughter. "I know you'll love this dress. Don't make excuses. Don't you love me?!"

A bit of exaggeration won't hurt, right?

"Well…" Akiko scratched her cheek lightly, pondering how to satisfy her with an answer to avoid her mother from creating a tantrum. Either happy, relieve or guilty, she had been saved from her mother's wrath.

Illumi suddenly appeared. "Mother, please excuse us. We have some training to do."

"Dear, Akiko hasn't rest from her mission. Couldn't you let her rest? I want to spend the time with my only daughter," she pleaded.

"Forgive me, mother. Father's orders."

Kikyo was surprised. The fact her husband ordered their eldest son to train her one and only daughter was not a matter to be taken lightly. After all, two of her proud assassins are training her.

"Oh, alright," she finally gave in. "Come along now, Milli."

_'And you said I shouldn't call you that.'_

* * *

**Personally, I don't know what Kikyo would call Milluki so I just went along with it. Was it okay? Sorry for the ever so long update. The service here ain't so good considering I'm living in a new house. **

**Until next time, huejaded965 signing out.**


	3. No need to rush

**No need to rush**

Currently, the two assassins were in the hallway – proceeding to the training grounds. Their walk was quiet, not that it's a bad thing, with only the echoed sounds of their heels tapping onto the floor.

"Why do you insist on harassing him?" Illumi suddenly spoke, creating small talk between them.

Akiko smirked, "For fun."

Apparently not amused, he gets down to business. "As you already know by now, father had prepared a task for Killua. Even if he doesn't need anyone to watch over him, father wants you to accompany him."

"So… you want me to babysit him?"

He nodded. "That's the main reason but also, you will be participating in this matter."

"Does mother knows about this?"

"No."

'_Great. We're in trouble.'_

* * *

Two days later…

Finishing her training with Illumi, Akiko was then summoned by her father along with Killua. At first, she was fine with the idea of training with her young brother but her guess was wrong. She was the only one who has to train. She opposed, of course. It was fair that both of them went through training together but it was only an excuse.

Illumi had countered back, saying that Killua had learned from both their father and himself. It was necessary for her. Akiko is strong, no doubt about it, but she have not fully dispose or even control her emotions. After all, emotions would only weaken her. With no choice at all, Akiko took his trainings and had shockingly improved.

"Wonder why he'd call us together," Killua suddenly asked.

"Beats me."

Of course, Akiko knew the arranged plan all along but ruining the surprise would be a shame. Besides, she was excited still. Upon entering the room, the head of the family was there waiting for them. Without explaining any details, Silva ordered the two to go to Heaven's Arena and reach the 200th floor then came back afterwards. Obeying his command, they exited the room.

"…That was short."

Even if this is a matter not to be refused, the two took their time leisurely. Especially with Killua. As they reached the main gate, they opened six gates together. Once outside, they rented a plane and made their departure towards where Heaven's Arena is.

. . .

After seven days of flight, they finally reached their destination. Acting as kids their own age, they marveled at the sight. This 'Heaven's Arena' they were looking for is actually a tower. In fact, it's a tower with a total of 251st floor and a height of 991 meters high. For Akiko, she was truly excited.

"Sugoi…" gaped the girl. "Ne, Killua." The boy turned to her. "Wanna bet who's faster? I'll treat you to some cake~"

"Cake?" This caught the younger boy's attention. "You're on!"

And they raced to the entrance. Unfortunately, it had ended shortly.

Once they entered the tower, there was a considerably a lot of people queuing up. They were then greeted by a cheery receptionist. "Welcome to the Celestial Tournament. Please fill out this form with the required information," she said as she handed the forms to the pair.

"Fighting experience…" Akiko muttered, scanning over the questions. "What's your answer?"

"Hmm… I'm gonna put 10 years."

_'You're so lying.'_

It didn't take long for them to fill out the form and gave it to the receptionist. "Very good! Now you can enter." She pointed at the door towards the Arena.

Yet again, a sight greeted the both of them as they entered. There were 16 arenas all together with every single one has an on-going fight. Both children gave out an 'ooh' while they searched for a vacant seat and waited for their number.

"Ne, ne." Akiko made a proposal, again. "Wanna bet?"

"Give me my cake first," Killua replied while watching a current fight.

"You can have as much as you like when we've finish here. Anyhow, whoever beats their opponent first wins!"

"That's too easy. I could do it way better than you."

"Prove it!"

Soon enough, his number was called. Confidently, Killua advances to Ring A then followed by his opponent. It was clear that his challenger was bigger than him, both height and built. Typically, the spectators only throw nasty comments at the boy – underestimating the cute child.

"Hey, kid. I don't want to hurt you, might as well give up."

The man was pretty confident in his words. He could have thrown him in just one hit. Judging by the applause he received, he was in favorable to win.

Killua simply yawned. "Are you done yet?"

"Why you little…" The grown man readily charged at the boy at the start of the fight but surprisingly enough, he missed. In a matter of seconds, he was knocked down by Killua with only what looks to be a push.

The crowd immediately went silent. There was a long pause before the marshal broke the silence, informing him to go to the 50th floor.

"Good job!" Akiko gave her brother a high five. Just in time, her number was then called out. "Watch and learn, otouto."

The redhead stood up and proceeded to Ring B, followed by her opponent. Standing in front of her was a slightly built guy with blond hair, holding a pair of nunchakus in both hands. The marshal routinely explained the rules and signaled for their fight to begin. In the same way as her brother, cheers of the crowd were only aimed at the older fighter and to Akiko, insults and lowly thinking of her.

"Look, it's a girl!" "You should go home. This ain't no playground!" "Go home to your mommy!"

Ignoring their taunts, Akiko readied her stance. And the fight begins.

The blond made the first attempt. He deftly swings his weapon and made countless strike. _'He's fast… but I'm faster.'_ Akiko dodged his attacks and secretly readied her threads. In a flash, the man was knocked out with slices on his body while his weapon had been chopped down into chunks.

"You go to the 50th floor."

* * *

Some time later…

After being explained by a guide, Akiko and Killua went up to their assigned floors to take the first prize.

"Hi!" greeted a woman at the counter. "Killua-san and Akiko-san, right? Your tickets please." She then gave them two envelopes. "These are your earnings for the previous fight," she informed.

Saying their thanks, they unfasten their envelopes. To Akiko's dismay, it was not satisfactory. "152 Jenis?" she exclaimed. "This is a rip off!"

"We can buy drinks though," Killua suggested. "As long as I have my cake."

She rolled her eyes. "We're here for training, alright? There's n –"

"–no need to rush. Yeah, yeah," Killua replied coolly, "I know. I wasn't planning on it. Just don't forget your promise~"

* * *

**First of all, I'm sorry for my tardiness of updating this fic (which also goes to the rest of my works). Y'know what it is. School, school, school and more school. Exams are just around the corner. I'll be seeing you, June.**

**Lastly… review, Review and REVIEW. I'm not forcing you guys but –**

**You get the picture. Cheers.**


	4. We're going back, huh?

**And so… I had taken a longer time updating. I'm planning on dropping my works due to a busy schedule this year. I'll try my best on updating this fic.**

**Thanks to everyone that had reviewed so far, especially to MaoIsSleepy that pointed out the mistakes.  
**

**First of all, I'm terribly sorry for grammar mistakes namely the past and present tense. I'm weak in that part considering english is not my original language. Anyway, Akiko is 10 and Killua is 6 during this timeline which makes him as the little brother. Their relationship would be explained in this chapter. I also apologize if Killua's being OOC but I'm trying to not make it happen.  
**

* * *

**We're going back, huh?**

It has been more than a week since the Zoldyck siblings had come to Heaven's Arena. Up until now, they had already reached the 80th floor. A few more floors to go, then it's vamoose – go back home. Then again, it was the least of their interest. It took them a longer time reaching this floor. Obviously, they hadn't rushed things quite yet just as Killua had said.

There was so much time, so much freedom. It wouldn't hurt just to enjoy their selves a little bit for the time being. Confiding in the mansion was not a good lifestyle after all. It's a good way from going insane once in a while. Perhaps this was what their father had intended them to do. Their mother could be a bit demanding sometimes.

Then there's the training thing.

. . .

**"DOWN! He won't rise again!"**

Cheers were heard roaring throughout the stadium. Millions of people had come down to watch the fight. After all, this year's tournament had two outstanding fighters. Who would have thought they were brats?

**"How far will they go? Will someone stop them?"**

* * *

In the lobby

Once more, Killua and Akiko had achieved swift victories in the past couple of battles. Most of their battles were like a walk in the park; they were still competing. Few more, then it's the 100th floor. The pair proceeded to take their prize as usual. It was rather uneventful, not that money was important. They still had to look for an accommodation.

"Looks like you two have made it this far," the cheery counter lady unusually strike up a conversation. "Did you know? If you passed the 100th floor, you can use a special individual room." She smiled as she gave them their envelopes.

"Our own room?!" the duo exclaimed. "We're gonna have our own room~"

"I'm gonna get the bed~"

"He's gonna get the bed~ …Hey!"

"But be careful," she interrupted. "If you lose, you have to leave your room." Wishing them good luck, she proceeded with the other participants waiting in line.

"A room of our own, huh?" Akiko turned to her brother, "Do you think we have to share?"

"Hope not," Killua replied casually. "With your annoying tosses and turns, I'd gladly choose the floor than sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Hey, I'm not that bad! Besides, it's been a while since we slept together. I missed those days…"

"W-where did that come from?" Killua asked, nearly choke from the juice he was drinking. "Why are you getting sappy all of a sudden?"

"For your information, I'm not! Just curious…"

Being in a family of assassins and all, the children of the household had been raised to be efficient killing machines. Emotions were stripped, they show no weaknesses, no sympathy; no nothing. Always been under severe training, they were all by themselves. However, they have a strong, complicated love bond shared between them.

In Akiko's and Killua's case, they share visible sibling bonds. Although there was a four year gap, they were never separated. From the day Killua was born, Akiko had been with him ever since. Sharing the same room together and training together with Silva. The obvious reason was because of their hair color, in contrast to the other Zoldyck children.

For the past two years of their trainings, Killua had excelled in their father's teaching. As expected in the family. It also goes the same for Akiko. Despite this, the thing Silva feared had made things difficult for her to progress, leading him to focus on Akiko and have his eldest son to mentor the other.

And truthfully, Killua missed their time together. Even if he has the same kind of relation with his younger brothers. He has his ego and there is no way for him to admit it.

"A-anyways…" Killua changed the course of conversation. "Think we can take our time here? Y'know, since we'll be having a room soon. I don't want to go home just yet."

"Same here. Wanna go get some ice cream then?" Akiko suggested.

"Is there even ice creams?"

* * *

Two days later…

The thought of having an accommodation did motivate them a little in order to reach the 100th floor. Once they arrived, sure enough, they had been provided with only one room – a room that they have to share for the time being. Naturally a small argument spark between them, fighting over who gets to have the bed. And in the end, they settled down with sleeping together like they used to, much to Killua's disapproval.

Thankfully but doubtful, there was no problem with sleeping. Akiko apparently was quite self conscious of her sleeping style, thanks to a certain someone complaining. At least both of them sleep soundly.

Since that they have their own room now, it was a good idea to stay for as long as they pleased. Besides, their father hadn't really specified when they would go back. He only said to finish until the 200th floor and came back afterwards.

And oh boy, did the pair take their time.

Days had turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. In no time, they had nearly reached a year staying in the arena. During one year's time, they had only come up to the 120th floor. Their opponents was not the problem, they just enjoyed the freedom. They would normally fight their challenger and then win hands down. Keeping in mind their personal reason for doing this, they declined the right to move up despite becoming victorious countless of times. And obviously, the other participants were annoyed by their attitude but not one dare to even cross paths with them.

. . .

To sum it all up, it took them two years to finally reach the 190th floor. Just one match to go and they would go straight back home.

"We're going back, huh?"

Currently the two was resting in their room, enjoying their last days of freedom. It was nightfall by then. Akiko was sitting near the window while clutching the only pillow of the room, watching the scenery outside – the night lights of the busy city. Whereas Killua was lying on the bed, relaxing with his arms acting up as his pillows.

"It was fun while it lasted," Killua replied, eyes still closed. "Where are you going?" He opened one eye, hearing the squeak of the chair as Akiko got up from her position.

"Gonna get something to eat," she said as she tossed the pillow at him, which he caught easily. "Want to come?"

"I'll pass." Nodding, Akiko twisted the doorknob and exited of the room.

It seems that all those thinking about going back home made her hungry. She regretted not having dinner earlier before. It was already late and she doubted that there isn't any food left. _'At least there's the vending machine. Hmm… what should I buy?'_ Akiko thought, contemplating over the set of choices. _'Hope there's cake.'_

* * *

**Hope that made sense!**


	5. Shut up Here's your cake

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! And again, I'm sorry for my tardiness. I've got many excuses I'd like to share but… it's just me and my ol' pal procrastinaty. **

**…Haha. Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

**Shut up. Here's your cake.**

Humming to herself, Akiko unhurriedly sauntered through the corridor of the floor they currently resided. Everything was quiet by then and there was no one in sight. In any case, it was late already. Soon, she reached a vast area and approach the vending machines placed there. She glanced up and scanned the choices available in the mechanism. There were several varieties of foods and drinks, convenient too.

Pleased, she found the item she was looking for. "Woo hoo! There's cake!" Akiko cried out in delight. Her voice resonated throughout the empty hall, ignoring whether people were sleeping or not.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" spoke a voice out of nowhere.

Akiko flinched, startled by the sudden approach. She twirled around at the source of the voice and found it belonged to someone she least expected. "Don't scare me like that, Aniki!" the redhead snapped at her brother, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "And why are you here anyway?"

"It is your own carelessness for not noticing my presence," Illumi pointed out her flaw, still with his impassive composure. "Oh, and father said you two should return now."

"Why?" she asked, quite confused. Then a thought hit her, "Don't tell me… Mother?" He nodded. "Guess the jig is up," Akiko slumps her shoulders dejectedly.

Knowing her mother, Kikyo would definitely be a difficult adversary to handle, a tough cookie. With her wits in the art of nagging and complaints, they may all end up losing their hearing – especially her. It was for the best of her mother to not be informed as well as beneficial for the entire family to save their own necks. Akiko has now realized; Kikyo's bleats are far worse than being kept up home.

"You're going already?" she voiced out as Illumi turned to leave.

"Yes," the raven haired replied, "it appears that an old acquaintance of mine showed up." As he said this, she could make out his expression was slightly intrigued for a brief moment.

The word 'acquaintance' slowly processed into her brain cells for at least 10 seconds before Akiko gaped in astonishment. "You have a friend?!" she bursts, followed by a series of questions. "Is it a girl? No, no, impossible. A boy, then? What's his name? Is he strong like you? Ne, ne, I wanna meet him. Can I? Can I?"

Illumi, however, had made full use of the time and manage to cover a distance away from his only sister, pouting.

"You're no fun!" Akiko sticks out her tongue at him. "Guess I'd better go tell Killua then," she grumbled. Purchasing two packets of cake, she decided to go back to their room but looked back again, considering an idea. _'What the heck? I'll owe him nothing for this!'_

_. . ._

The vending machine gave a final clank as the last of its product dropped from its fastener. Akiko had at least managed to buy a dozen of packed cakes, hoping it would be enough for her beloved brother. _'I should've brought a bag with me,'_ she thought regrettably. Clutching all of the cakes as many as her arms could take was the only way. _'He better finish this!'_

Akiko speed up her pace while stabilizing the food wrapped in her grasp from slipping due to her action. It was easier said than done but if it's a means to release these cakes from her hold, she should be quick. For a trained assassin such as herself, she shouldn't be doing this ridiculous task. At least now she has a reason to not eat cake anymore. Of course, Akiko being excited over nothing caused her to be unaware of her surroundings.

Bumping herself with a tall figure, Akiko loses her balance and landed square on the rear. She blinked over what had just happened before glancing up at her collider. Her 'victim' apparently hadn't felt the impact and stood like nothing.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she straightens herself.

"You should be more careful," said the stranger kindly. Akiko nodded and watched him go by.

"That man… I didn't see him before, right?" she mulled over. "Is he one of the participants?" She glanced at the man again but didn't seem to be recognizable. Akiko shrugged and continued her way.

"What a strange girl."

* * *

Once she opens the door, Akiko was greeted by a drowsy brother. It seems that he had taken a short nap while waiting for her. "What took you so long?" Killua yawned as he sat up, cross-legged.

Akiko rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Here's your cake." She gladly let go of her hold on the bed.

"Cake?" Killua stared incredulously at the packets. "Don't you mean sponges?" he said as he pokes the food.

"Just eat it!" she countered and took a seat herself at their bedside. "I've got some news but it can wait." She then unwrap the cake and started to eat it bit by bit just to annoy him.

"Tell me already. At that rate you're taking, it's going to take hours for you to even finish one."

"Hmph! A lady must eat her food slowly in order for her to indulge the flavor it offers, you know."

Killua gave a scowl. "Wake me up when you're finish." He then massaged the pillow before he tucks himself in – he's actually going to do it!

"Fine, fine…" Akiko sighed and wrapped the unfinished food with its coating. "You win but I kept my promise, so no refunds." She had a triumph expression on her face, smirking like she won the battle.

"What?!" he jolt up. "Aren't you supposed to be a good sister or something? A promise is a promise."

"I already am! And Illumi just came."

"But it looks like you aren't doing a fine job." Killua paused. "…Aniki? Why'd he come?" he asked, surprise why their eldest sibling came.

"Father wants us to go home right away," Akiko simplified. "Don't ask me, I don't know the details. The important part is she knows."

Killua gave an 'oh', understanding what his sister meant. "Well," he gets up to his feet, "let's get going now."

She grabbed a hold of him before he could take another step. "Aren't you going to eat these cakes?" Akiko gestured at the, quite a lot, remaining packets.

"Nope, I'm bringing it home with me. Do you think Mike likes them?"

* * *

**Don't you think it's a bit short, this one? **

**So then, who IS the man she bumped into? Will you guessed it wrong or will you get it right? That's for you to find out though. Feedbacks please so I won't let you readers down~!**


End file.
